two new boys
by slicktoosh
Summary: Hinata is bored with not being in with the boys and not having fun. Uchiha brothers arrive at school and suddenly show intrest in Hinata. itasasuhina M later on..
1. Chapter 1

"Hinata! Get your ass up you're gonna be late!"

"Okay I'm coming!"

\Life has always been a tad bland for me, I've never had a boyfriend, or I've never done anything fun. My friend Nanako, she has done both of those things. Been with boys, been places with them, and has done tons of crazy stuff for once I want that to be me…\

Hinata slipped on her uniform, looked in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Outside Nanako was waiting. She hopped up with a huge smile.

"Okay lets go!" said rather loud

\Today is going to be different; I want to change it\.

"Class be seated, Today we have two new students with us"

The teacher gestured to the two young boys standing in front of the class; they both had dark hair and blank mysterious expressions. Hinata slightly looked up at the two boys and looked down again. Nanako on the other hand was smiling like a minx looking for attention.

"Why don't you introduce your self boys?" everyone could tell the teacher was enjoying teasing the boys, he always teased students, like various new students before them.

"Well, well, you two shy or something? Just state your names and maybe one of your interests", the teacher smiled

Both boys stayed perfectly still. Till the older one stepped forward.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, my interests are really none of you buisness " he stated blandly

\I looked around the room at the girls, all of them giggling and blushing. I guess they like the mysterious type. \

The second boy, the younger one-stepped forward and brought his face up level to the classes. He stayed expressionless and started to speak.

"My name is Sasuke, I'm obviously his brother so you know my last name, \still expressionless, my interests are girls, food, and pissing people off. "

\you could slightly see a tug of a smile at his lips\

He didn't have any expression and the class was whispering loudly, till the teacher began to laugh.

"Well, Aren't all men!" he slapped Sasuke on the back who seemed a little annoyed at the teacher.

"Okay go sit your asses down anywhere you want to! And hurry up "

The two boys walked to the two empty desks in the back of the room, Sasuke sat down directly behind Hinata who was incredibly nervous. Sasuke leaned forward and put his head close to Hinata's ear and whispered "You are really cute" then smiled and leaned back in his seat. Hinata was wide-eyed sweating bullets.

\What did he just say?\

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata walked out of the class room, nervously. Nanako was intrested in Itachi and was walking by him talking to him even though she wasn't getting a response. Hinata made her way to her locker slowly, opened it and got some things out. She turned around and Sasuke was right in ther face.

He smiled, "Hello, my dear do you need a hand?"

She froze

\\ I can't speak! Why is he so close, why does he care if I need a hand?\\

Hinata just stared at him. He was smiling in a creepy manner and he took her hand. Hinata couldn't do anything about it his grip was extremely tight. They walked into the Lunch room and all eyes fell on them.

\\oh shit! Everyone is staring, why is he holding my hand!\\

Hinata came back to reality and snapped back her hand and started to walk away. Sasuke just watched her walk off and smiled.

Itachi was slightly annoyed at Nanako and the other girls hovering around him. He glared at Nanako and walked off.

Hinata was scared of what was going on , and she ran violently down the hall and crashed into someone, Itachi.

"oh! I- I uhm , I'm s-sorry", she said slightly scared of the guy standing in front of her

"what are you going to do for me, so I can forgive you?", he had no expression on his face so it was hard to tell what he was getting at

"uhm, sorry? I don't under-", she was cut off

"you should at least give me a tour of the school, and maybe buy me lunch", he said bluntly

"I-I, …. Uhm okay"

\\why did I just say okay! Its not okay, what a jerk! Buy your own lunch\\

Hinata was walking slightly fast but Itachi kept up, they were heading to the Library.

"Here is the Library, uh actually I need a book is that okay?", she asked

"so my brother has an intrest in you?", he asked

\\what!\\

"you should really stay away from him he's …you should stay away from him", slightly hesitant "where is your locker? I'll meet you there after school"

"uh.. A3", she said confused

\\why does he care?\\

"later", and he walked off


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata walked into the Lunch room and people started staring and talking. She looked around and found Nanako.

"sooo, did you check out the two new studs, god Itachi is hot I wanna … well you get what I mean", Nanako said with a chuckle

"uhm, yeah they are really good looking…", Hinata said sheepishly slightly looking away

"oh come on! You have to have more of an opinion, I saw Sasuke whisper in your ear. So what did he say?", she grinned, Hinata could tell she was intrested.

"nothing..", Hinata stated shyly

"mhm sure, you know if you don't speak up once in a while you aren't gonna get any. He was all over you smiling in the hall too. I think you guys are cute..

Hinata was spacing out

\\why was he holding my hand, and Itachi why is he so intrested? Urgh!\\

**clank**

Hinata dropped her fork, but someone had already gotten it for her, she looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her.

"uh, Thanks", she said

She slowly got up to get another and Sasuke followed her. She picked up the container for the forks ,and something wrapped around her. Sasuke pressed his body up against hers and hugged her. She dropped the whole container of forks and everyone eyed them. Hinata could feel his body and she was suddenly turning red.

"WOAH LOOK AT THAT FUCKING HOT COUPLE", someone shouted

Sasuke was smiling , and Hinata just ran out of the Lunch Room

Half way down the hall she just started freaking out

\\Oh god ! Oh god! I think Itachi was right! Hes not good to be around , WHY the hell did he do that I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM . it was kinda nice.. WHAT NOO n-nooo .\\

She stopped right in front of someone

"you have a nack for running into me, you should pay attention more",Itachi said

she was bright red

"uh.. I-I'm sorry" she bowed and walked away

"wait, what about my tour?", he said with a smile, Hinata couldn't see it though..

"the bell is about to ring", She said trying to get out of this siguation

"mm yeah you are right..I guess a different time, I know you could treat me to some ice cream after school", he then walked away.

\\What me Treat HIM to ICE CREAM I don't fucking think so!\\

she was ready to yell at him, but she turned around and he was gone

"shit.." she mumbled

"you really shouldn't curse its bad for your children in the future", a person behind her said

She turned around surprised

"Sensei?", she was kind of imbarassed and was thinking if he heard Itachi and her's conversation

"yes! Its me your teacher", he said in a load goofy voice

"mm you seem to be quite the item today with the two young boys! Ahaaha well I need to get ready for class later"

Hinata was just staring at the place the teacher left from

\\he really bugs me..\\

In class people were passing all kinds of notes, and whispering. Hinata heard her name called several times by some boys in the row over. They were smiling and looking at her funny. She was so embarrased she barely looked up in class.

\\ what is going on .. everyone is staring\\

She caught a glimse of Sasuke across the room he was staring at her, again. Then she looked over to Itachi who was staring too but he looked away when she looked at him.

"Hinata! Do you have an answer or not!", complained the teacher

she had been in her own world. I guess Itachi was right about paying attention.

"uh, I-I … no ", she said and looked down

"Well I won't have you in my class if you can't even listen, get out!", the teacher said in a broad sense and pointed to the door. Hinata winsed and got out of her seat , grabbed her bag and went to the office. On the way out of the class, when the teacher wasn't looking Sasuke slipped her a note in her bag.

"Miss Hyuuga I've been getting complaints in all your classes, you have been slacking of and daydreaming this is untolerable, and I wont have it. This is a warning, next time you don't pay attention I will have to call your parents is that clear", the fat principal stated

"Yessir", she nodded and left

\\ god what a lard, at least I got out of class.\\

She opened her bag and got out her phone to call Nanako, and something slipped out. She picked it up .

\\o great a note from Sasuke\\

slightly puzzled she read it

"Hello, since we are the best of friends now I'm going to pick you after school, and take you somewhere, somewhere special.

Yours truly,

Sasuke

P.S Love the skirt hun but you know its not short enough"

She crumpled the note in her hand and stepped on it. She was bright red and some people were staring at her as she jumped up and down on the tiny peace of paper. She suddenly noticed people were staring and walked away.

\\Oh god! What is wrong with me , why is Sasuke like that,.. and Itachi wants to meet today too..\\

"hey suga! Where have you been I've been looking all over for you! How was the office?",Nanako said with a big grin

"how do you know about the office? ..you arent in my class",Hinata said trying to avoid the question

"oh you know, I have my ways…hah everyone is talking about you and Sasuke getting busy in the cafeteria. Some hott stuff, I'm happy for you , finally coming out of the shell.", Nanako said happily

Hinata was speachless, and slightly flustered

"I don't even know him..He acts as if we are going out or something, he makes me kinda mad", Hinata said quietly

"oh come on you know you want some, mm I bet you loved him that close ahaha",Nanko said she loved to tease.

"gotta go miss have fun with the S cya", Nanako then walked off

\\she has no limits..ugh.. what a confusing day\\

She walked out of the school building and went to the parking lot to get in her car when she saw Sasuke waiting at her car

"what are you doing?", she said behind him

"I'm waiting for you", He said with a glint

"why?"

"why do you think?"

\\what do I think I think you are crazy, insane and totally rude!\\

Hinata looked away and rummaged through her purse to find her keys.

"mm Hinata ", sasuke hummed

"where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to go home?", she said in a really pissy voice

"whats with the attitude?.. im just trying to be friendly", he said

Hinata stared blankly at him and unlocked the car

"I have to go somewhere", she lied

"oh really were?", he acted intrested

"uhn I need to go grocery shopping for my mom"

\\what a lame excuse come on just tell him to go away\\

"I don't think you..

Sasuke jumped in the car and buckled his seat belt , Hinata froze and her brows knit together

"what are you doing?", she asked quetly

"I've decided to help you go grocery shopping, arent I nice?", he grinned

Hinata got in the car and drove off with the S.

Itachi watched Hinata and Sasuke drive off silently on the curb.

"so he was her too.."


	4. lets take a ride

At the stop light Hinata glanced at Sasuke playing with his shoelace and smiled with a blush. Sasuke looked up and she jolted her head the opposite way.

\\oh no he saw me looking at him.. ergh he makes me uncomfortable, well so does Itachi maybe they both are just freaks, yeah that's it they are freak an-

"the lights green", Sasuke said staring at her shocked face

Hinata looked nervous and tense

"so uhn..w-why are you going shopping with me?" she asked nervously

"cuz you are one hot chica!" he said expressionless

Hinata was turning bright red, Sasuke loved watching her turn that bright red.

"by the way you smell really good", he said smiling directly at her

"w-what?"

"well I was so close to you, I got a sniff, you have a pretty fit body its nice I like that. Kind of shy aren't you.. mm its ok we can change that", he leaned back and closed his eyes

Hinata was staring ahead so he couldn't see her face, which was nervous as hell

\\what does he mean we can change that? And fit body did?\\

:wow look at the way she is so focused on the road, hah she must be so nervous, god..look at her perfect features:

Sasuke licked his lips and looked out the window

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the store and Sasuke slid his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her close to him. She was so nervous she didn't refuse.

\\what is he doing is he this close with everyone? …\\

She glanced at Sasuke

\\he is really..hot, black silky hair..AHH no hes a creap who's picking on me\\

Hinata walked up to the bread section and was puzzled at what she should buy.

\\I don't need to go shopping why am I here? \\

Sasuke then cut in to her thinking and worrying

"so you like white, sour, or brown bread? Heh I don't even know the name of the brown bread so it kinda seems like a racist remark.. sorry but yeah.."

Hinata was kind of dazed at his question it was the first thing he said nervously. She smiled at him

"well the "brown bread" is called multi grain, and well I don't like white, but uh I've always liked molding it into little things, its kind of weird how squishy it is…"she said in a quite voice

She stopped and walked away, Sasuke following

:she's very cute when she smiles.. mm nice ass hun: Sasuke grinned till he caught a glimpse of old women shaking her head in disapproval. He smiled nervously and walked away.

After shopping Hinata and Sasuke got in the car and drove to get something to eat.

"so Hinata, do you hate me?" Sasuke asked

"uh uhm.."

\\\YES I HATE YOUR GUTS THIS is the worst day ever\\

"n-no uhm I don't hate you..", she stated quietly

"oh good, because you seemed pretty pissed at me getting in your car like that, I'm glad", he smiled and took a sip of his ramune

"that was kind of rude..", she said quietly

"what? You know you should really speak up, about that shy thing we ARE going to work on that come on hun loosen up. No one is judging you, on your conversational skills anyway", he smiled

"its just… uh", hesitant

"just?", he asked playfully

"Its just i have never gone out like this before with a boy", she stated

"really? I'm surprised.."

"why?"

"oh no reason.." he avoided her interest

Hinata got up to go to the bathroom, on the way there some guy got up and started talking to her

"Hey, you with that guy? You could do so much better than him, why don't we ditch him and go some place else? Whattayasay?" he grinned

"uh-uh-I-I…", she struggled to say

"HEY MAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!", Sasuke screamed

The whole restaurant jolted their heads to stare

"well I was just giving this fine girl a nice, friendly offer. Whats it to you?", he said with a smile

"cuz she's mine not yours don't come waltzing up to her asking her shit, you cunt!"

Hinata was shocked at Sasuke standing up for her, and the fact he said she was his.

"man man settle down, she isn't that special anyways I didn't know she was taken. I'm sorry", the guy backed off

Hinata and Sasuke walked out of the restaurant

"uhn.. Sasuke? "

"yeah?"

"thanks"

"mm no problem, anything for my damsel in distress", he smiled taking her hand

she took her hand back

"but I'm not yours", she stated broadly

"not yet", he said playfully and sliding his hand around her waist pulling her closer


	5. a day outside

Author note: this chapter might be a tad confusing, apologizes: D

_Hinata woke up drenched in sweat, her heart racing fast, and mouth dry_

_\\why is it so hot? \\_

_She got up to go get some chilled water_

_\\ I had that dream again…Sasuke, Itachi…\\_

_Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she dropped the glass of water_

Hinata walked down the hall

\\i wonder what Sasuke is doing…\\

"Hinata, wake up, hey, come on you should stop daydreaming"

"Huh?" a little startled

"good morning", Itachi said in a pleasant voice

"g-good morning" blushing

Itachi was taken aback for a second

"uh, yeah…"he blushed

\\was that a blush? \\

"morning beautiful" Sasuke pecked Hinata on the cheek

Hinata froze, Itachi and Sasuke exchanged glares, which sent a shiver down her spin

\\he just kissed my cheek! \\

Hinata was blushing violently; Sasuke slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her to class.

Itachi clenched his teeth together

Dammnit! Why the fuck didn't you make a move on her you idiot, ugh Sasuke.. damn him…h-he kissed that skin 

Raging with jealousy Itachi walked into class and dropped into his seat. Everyone stared at him as his face wasn't visible and you could only see his black locks and sensing his pissed off mood. Sasuke grinned.

"GOOD MORNING! God it's beautiful, isn't it? What a shame to be spending time on a day like this inside.. such a shame…"

Long silence swept over the classroom

"Oh! Ive got it!"

The teacher ran out of the class, and came back a few minutes later

"okay we are going outside!" he grinned

"we will have free time today! I need a break anyway"

"now move!" he yelled

No one was talking but instead sending blank expressions the teacher

\\he truly is a strange man\\

:hmm a day outside.. with Hinata:

Just grab her arm and punch this face in, grab & hit, grab & hit 

The cherryblossom petals fell to the ground, Hinata sat under a tree and started reading a booksnakes and earrings she would never read this book but I needed a book name

\\its so beautiful

Itachi crept up behind the tree and watched Hinata sit there in a daze; she smiled with a hot sensation rising in him.

god look at that skin, milky white skin… 

Itachi licked his lips

**Authors note: both brothers lick their lips to Hinata! cough: D**

"she's beautiful isn't she?"

Itachi whipped his head around to find his smug brother in his face

"piss off" Itachi muttered

"I can't do that unless you back away from my girl"

"she isn't your girl"

"oh I see your jealous" Sasuke grinned

"you are trying to put me off the edge aren't you?" Itachi smirked

"it's not going to work"

"yeah right,.. haven't you noticed? It already has" Sasuke said and walked up to Hinata

Fuck! Little brother you better watch your back 

Itachi clenched his fist so tight his palms became sore

Hinata dozed off, a hand swept over the back of her neck. She moaned and fell on Sasuke's shoulder.

\\mm so warm..\\

Sasuke smiled slightly and combed her hair through his rough fingers, kissing her ear.

:smells so good..:

"hmm Uchiha, I don't know if you know but you are at school still" the teacher appeared and stated

Sasuke jumped up at the teacher's appearance, which shook Hinata awake.

"haha you two are so cute, Sasuke you did well!" the teacher preached and slapped Sasuke on the back as he walked off

: what does he mean?…:

Hinata was staring blankly at Sasuke

\\what happened? \\

"Hinata! were have you been!" Nanako yelled

"I brought lunch come..oh hey Sasuke, you know Hinata nevermind, why don't I bring Sasuke and you something to eat" she grinned

"u-h n-n-

"yeah that would be great"

Hinata shot a look at Sasuke

\\don't cut me off\\

Hinata's head fell at her sad attempt to talk back to him

"Sasuke, why don't you come help me carry some stuff here?"

"oh ok," he glanced at Hinata

Nanako and Sasuke ran off to the other side of school to get lunch. The smell of cherry blossoms filled Hinata's nose as she drifted along walking. Itachi glanced at the exotic creature walking alone.

here's my change, come on Itachi get your ass up, walk up to her sweep her off her feet and kiss her, its easy, its been done so many times in the past , just don't think just do. Ok I'm going to do it! 

Itachi walked quickly up to Hinata and tapped her shoulder. Hinata turned around, Itachi slid his hand around Hinata's waist and drew her close to his body. He the grasped her lips, Hinata didn't quite realize what was happening so she fought back with her tongue. Itachi was startled but did the same. Heavy breathing and warmth of two bodies. Itachi slid his hand down Hinata's, she moaned.

Yes 

\\yes\\

: shit:

Authors note; the beginning will be explained later on

Itachi

\\Hinata

:Sasuke


	6. you can't

Authors note: I'm going to Sanfran so I wont be able to update after this chap for like a couple of days, sorry!

"_so you have been having dreams of the past?" the man asked_

"_yes.. every night" Hinata slightly nodded_

"_I see, about what in the past?"_

" _two boys.."_

"_so a love?"_

_Hinata gazed at the man and nodded slightly_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Sasuke turned around and ran to a tree to sit down.

:god damnit Itachi! This means war.. she's mine, y-you are going down!…how could she do that:

Sasuke punched the tree, which made his knuckles bleed, and he stormed off towards Itachi and Hinata

\\\\\\

Itachi let go of his grip and gazed at Hinata. She was bright red and breathing heavily.

Itachi looked up blushing like crazy "I- I, uhm I have to go…" he ran off quickly, Hinata just standing in amazment. She touched her lips and turned another shade of red.

\\itachi..\\ Hinata grabbed her cheeks, as if it would help her blushing

"HINATA!"

Hinata turned to see Sasuke raging with hate. Hinata was in a scared state not because he looked scary but because he could have seen Itachi and her kiss. Sasuke ran past Hinata quickly

\\w-where is he going…\\

\\\\\\\\\\\

(back to Itachi..)

**I did it!** Itachi said proudly **I did it, god she's amazing** he sat down and touched his lips **her lips are like pillows of heaven**

Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the neck

"you think this is a game? This is my girl you can't do things like that"

Itachi smirked and spit on Sasuke. Sasuke glared and punched Itachi. Itachi punched back, Sasuke running up to him kicking towards his stomach, Itachi dodging, Punching Sasuke in the jaw

"I should kill you"

"why? why cant I like her too?"

"because I love her"

"tch, sure you do. Like so many before"

"shutup"

both out of breath, Sasuke picked up a rock and chucked it at Itachi. Hitting Itachi on the head he started to bleed. Itachi glared and rammed sasuke's head into the tree.

"fucker"

"same to you bro"

"why are you boys fighting?"

both Sasuke and Itachi glared at the voice, their teacher

"you should join a fighting club like karate or something!" he said cheerfully

:karate? Wtf is he smoking:

**what a idiot**

"anyway its time to go inside! Hurry up im getting to much sun"

Itachi and Sasuke glared at one another, and walked towards the school

"_so this was a young love?"_

"_I guess… strong love"_

"_can you tell me what happened?"_

_Hinata stared at the counselor and looked down_

"_well why don't you tell me how you met" _

_Hinata nodded_

Hinata started to walk into the school when Sasuke walked up to her, and took her arm quickly, and pushed her against a wall.

"so you like Itachi?"

Hinata stared at violent Sasuke

"you can't …"

He looked down and took his arm back

Hinata blushed

\\why am I blushing to him? \\

Sasuke stared at Hinata in sad eyes

"do you at least like me?"

"I-uh" Hinata blushed and looked down

"I-I t-th-th-ink ma-may-be" she played with her fingers and kept her chin tucked in so her face wouldn't show. Sasuke gently took her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips and walked away.

Hinata fell to her knees and blushed furiously

\\whats? W-what's going on.. h-e and I-itachi…\\

At home Hinata sat in bed staring at the wall.. Dazed and confused she thought of the two new boys, mysterious boys..

\\ w-why do they both.. do those things?…why do they like me?.. both.. why don't I just like ..\\\

Hinata's eyes swelled with tears

\\whats wrong with me!\\

\\\\\\\:

"Today is the last day of school, I'm going to miss you all so much, I can't belive how fast you are growing its horrifying"

the whole class looked at the teacher blankly once again

"next year.. NO I CAN'T SAY IT!"

"okay It seems some people aren't here today"

"Uchiha boys? And Hyuuga?"

"interesting…"

The teacher looked out the window

\\\\:

Sasuke swung open Itachi's room door staring at Itachi with discust. Itachi looked at him in the same manner.

"she can't be with both of us.."

"you think I didn't already think of that?" Itachi spat at him

Sasuke walked out of the room "I won't let you have her"

\\\:

"_okay, you told me the story, but I don't see how you feel its your fault … I mean its their fault for falling for you"_

_Hinata started to cry and nodded_

_\\\\\:_

**Authors note: ahaha I can't write more than this right now! Sorry! ill leave you hanging please review**


End file.
